Vim Tips Wiki:Script comment guidelines
In short *The Script namespace is a place to discuss the scripts on vim.org. *Example: at vim.org has a link to Script:1234 which is a page in the Script namespace on this wiki. *Pages here must not attempt to duplicate or replace the documentation on vim.org. *Use the pages here for constructive comments, bug reports, or to discuss enhancements. *No email addresses please: comments should be added to the wiki. *An author may like to link to their Vim Tips User page or to their vim.org profile. *See Vim scripts for related procedures and for lists of scripts. Explanation The Vim Scripts repository at vim.org holds many scripts (aka plugins) that are useful for Vim users. To prevent spam, it is not possible to add comments or bug reports at vim.org. Instead (since February 2010), each script at vim.org has a link to a page in the Script namespace on this wiki, for example, at vim.org has a link to Script:1234 which is a page in the Script namespace on this wiki. A page like Script:1234 should contain only constructive comments, or bug reports, or suggested enhancements, relevant to script 1234. Links to similar scripts may be included. Any other material may be deleted: *A detailed description should be at the vim.org page, not here. *Documentation and installation notes should be at the vim.org page, not here. *Unhelpful comments should be removed (criticism is good, but it must contain some coherent explanation). Each script should be described and documented at vim.org: duplicating that documentation here would just lead to confusion (does a user need to study both pages? which page is current?). It may be helpful to start the page here with a brief description of the script (one or two short paragraphs), but do not duplicate several paragraphs from vim.org. Script authors A script author can use the following procedure to be alerted by email whenever a comment is added to the page describing their script. *Create an account ("Sign up" at top). *Enter any valid birth date to indicate you are over 13 (wikipedia:COPPA explains why that is necessary). *Enter a valid email address when you create your account. Alternatively, after you have logged on, you can use to change the email address. You will not receive any spam. *When logged on, use to enable "Email me when...a page I'm following is changed". As explained in the email preferences, that setting is only available after the address is confirmed (you have to respond to an email sent to your address). Requiring confirmation prevents trolls from using Wikia to send mail to addresses for other people. *Go to each of your script pages and click "Follow" (in the black bar at the bottom of the window, or in the "follow" tab at the top if using the MonoBook skin). *By default, pages that you follow are visible to everyone on your user page. Script namespace A namespace is a collection of pages with a common purpose. Examples: *Each normal article is in the main namespace with no prefix before the article title. *Each user page is in the User namespace and has prefix "User:". *Each page commenting on a script is in the Script namespace and has prefix "Script:". To list all pages in the Script namespace: * To search all pages in the Script namespace: *Open . *Click the "Script" box so it includes a check mark. *Remove the check mark next to "(Main)" if you do not want to search the main namespace. *Enter the required text in the "Search for" box and press Enter. By default, searching finds text only in the main namespace (Vim tips). If wanted, a user can change so that searches include any wanted namespaces. Category:Policy